


Yin and Yang

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it ever happens that the Doctor thinks about the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine the Doctor and Master of your own choice.

If it ever happens that the Doctor thinks about the Master, which he will have to admit is more often than he would wish it was, he sometimes muses that they are like yin and yang. Forever the opposite of each other, but still unable to be apart. The universe is so vast and still they end up at the same place and time, over and over again.

True, it has often been of the Master’s machinations. No one was ever fooled when he just couldn’t stop coming back to Earth when the Doctor was stuck there, but it is not always because of the Master that they meet. Or himself. They just do, suddenly flinging their minds at each other so hard one would think that they would one day meld together and form a whole.

Always the mirror images of each other, never able to let the other one go. There is even, the Doctor knows, a touch of darkness in himself. Choices he regrets, those that did not spring from the will to do the best for everyone. The thing inside him that can be selfish and cruel and sometimes wins.

There is just one thing that doesn’t balance out, that the Doctor can’t grasp. He can confess to his darkness, but where, in that case, is the Master’s light? Try as he might, the Doctor can’t (or is it won’t?) see that there is anything in the Master that is good.

ENd


End file.
